Sueño
by ChrisBooth26637
Summary: Una nueva familia, ambos padres comenzando de nuevo con su hija... pero algo falta pero ¿qué es?... eso es un sueño...
1. 30 Días

Sueño…

_Hola, es la primera vez que publico una historia de la serie, si bien es cierto que tengo varias escritas en mi computadora no las publico por pena; sin embargo Lore me convenció de publicarla en el blog, espero que les guste y acepto cualquier crítica para poder mejorar y poderme convencer de publicar las demás historias. Esta historia en particular fue un sueño que tuve hace un par de días y fue totalmente hermoso, todo lo que soñé lo escribí tal y como lo vi._

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son míos son propiedad de los productores Hart Hanson, Barry Joseph y Stephen Nathan y la escritora Katy Reichs, esta historia solo es para aguantar la espera hasta Marzo y esta historia no fue creada con fines de lucro._

Había pasado ya un mes…

-Un mes- pensó Brennan y sonrío ante tal afirmación. No podía creerlo habían pasado 30 días lo que es igual a 720 horas o 43200 minutos o 2592000 segundos, pero esos números no importaban ahora, no… solo el hecho de pensar que al otro la de esa pared se encontraba su mayor preocupación por lo que le quedara de vida, o eso al menos le dijo Ángela.

Por un solo momento dejo de pensar y se levantó, no supo ni porque lo hizo pero en su mente solamente había ahora un pensamiento racional… ir con su hija… su hija…

-Mi hija- volvió a sonreír. Se detuvo un momento al escuchar voces del otro lado de la puerta…

-¿Quién es la princesita de papá?- decía un muy feliz Booth al pequeño bulto rosa en sus manos. - ¡Eres tú!- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Brennan sonrió al imaginar la escena que se lleva a cabo al otro lado de la puerta, levantó su mano y toco, Booth volteo y sonrió aún más al ver sin se asomaba por aquella puerta blanca.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto Brennan.

-Por supuesto, Huesos pasa-.

Booth acomodó a la bebe en sus piernas y la giro hacia Brennan. Ella solo pudo sonreír al ver como una apenas visible sonrisa se formaba en esa pequeña. Apenas Brennan dio el primer paso y la bebe ya estiraba sus pequeños bracitos, mirando a aquella mujer son ilusión y esperanza a que fuera alzada por ella. Brennan pudo ver en los ojos de su hija la misma que Booth le dedicaba a ella todos los días, como reflejo se volvió a él y la miraba, intercambió la mirada entre la pequeña y su padre, en ese momento tuvo el pleno conocimiento que era exactamente la misma dilatación en las pupilas de ambos con la excepción del color del iris, la del él el mismo color chocolate que le hacia sentir no pensar racionalmente por segundos, minutos u horas y la ella un color azul claro como el océano que le provocaba abandonar su estado físico por uno espiritual aunque jamás lo admitiera.

- Mira Huesos quiere que la alces- dijo Booth con una risa.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?-preguntó Brennan a su pequeña, y esta solo contesto moviéndose más hacia su madre, haciendo pequeños quejidos.

-Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta- dijo riendo aún más alto.

Brennan tomo a su hija y la abrazó, la pequeña solo se tranquilizo al sentir al abrazo de su madre.

-Le gusta estar contigo Huesos- dijo de la forma más dulce.

-Si eso parece- contesto sonriendo.

De repente la pequeña levanto su cabeza y movió su cuerpo en señal de molestia ante su postura. Rápidamente Brennan comprendió el mensaje, sorprendiéndose ella misma ante tal acto, acomodó a su hija en dirección a su padre y esta rio de una forma sorpresiva para ambos padres.

-Hahahaha, mira Huesos quiere estar con su papá-

-Eso creo, pero, no veo al su padre- dijo buscando con la cabeza por toda habitación.

-¡Auch! Ese fue un golpe muy bajo Huesos- respondió Booth muy serio.

-Es una broma Booth- dijo Brennan con un ataque de risa.

-Ya claro, muy graciosa Huesos, mira ni siquiera a ella le gustó tu chiste- señaló a la bebe.

Brennan agachó la cabeza para ver a su hija y esta la miró muy fijamente con una pequeña gota de saliva que brotaba de su boca.

-¿Verdad que tu sabes quien es tu papá?- le preguntó a la pequeña

Ella solo volteo hacia Booth y estiro de nuevo sus brazos hacia él. Brennan rio y le dio la bebe a él.

-Lo ves ella sabe quien es su padre- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, es mi princesita hermosa- manifestó Booth hacia su hija. – Hey, ven acá mi preciosa- dijo cuando la bebe se le trataba de escapar de nuevo a los brazos de su madre.

-¿Desde que hora esta despierta?- cuestionó Brennan.

-Mmmmm… yo diría una media hora, me levanté y vine hasta acá para ver si aún estaba dormida cuando entre estaba jugando con la sabana- relato con una sonrisa siempre.

-Bien entonces supongo que tiene hambre- dijo Brennan

-Si, pero no te quería despertar, así que estaba entreteniéndola hasta que despertaras- contesto.

-Oh, Booth pero si tenía hambre no importaba que me despertará- explicó Brennan, en ese momento Booth y a hablar pero ella continuo, -aun así te agradezco por lo que hiciste- termino con una sonrisa.

-De nada- respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Bien ven acá Christine- indicó Brennan a su hija. Ella solo reacciono a la indicación de su madre y estiro los brazos para que Brennan la acerque a su pecho.

-Bien las dejo, iré a preparar el desayuno- habló Booth y le dio un beso a Christine y después se dirigió a Brennan.

-Te amo- dijo antes de besarlo.

-Yo también te amo- contesto él y profundizo más el beso

Terminaron el beso y Booth se fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de ambos mientras tanto Brennan comenzaba a alimentar a la pequeña Christine. Cuando finalizo la alzo y la llevó a su recamara la acostó en la cama mientras ella se cambiaba para dirigirse a almorzar y comenzar un nuevo día, un nuevo fin de semana, como siempre en la casa de los Hodgins…


	2. Con amigos

A petición de algunas de mis amigas en especial a Liliibeth Cordero Castro y a Moni Bonesita Linda (mi musa), además de que quiero dedicar este capitulo a toda mi familia de grupo de Facebook ~Bones Family~ que son de verdad mi familia y a todos los que me conocen en esta faceta, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de la historia….

Aunque he ahorrado desde 2005, aun no tengo lo suficiente para comprar los personajes de Bones, por lo tanto son de Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella había elegido un conjunto algo fresco, con el calor de la primavera era más que claro que las personas en D.C. no podían andar con un abrigo, se vistió con un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, con un estampado de flores que Booth le había regalado. Se vio en el espejo y le gusto como lucia el vestido no le hacia notar su vientre y los tirantes la hacían sentir fresca.

En la cama Christine miraba a su madre y sonreía, Brennan la vio por el espejo y sonrió a lo que la pequeña respondió con el mismo gesto.

-Bien ahora te toca a ti- Le dijo al tiempo que la alzaba y se dirigía a la habitación de su hija.

Brennan acostó a Christine en la cuna, miro los cajones en busca de la prenda perfecta para ella y sobre todo para ese día, y al final la encontró un pequeño conjunto de short y playerita de color azul cielo acompañada de un sombrero con un listón que terminaba en moño al frente del mismo. La vistió con aquel singular atuendo y la tomo en brazos para ir hacia la cocina.

Mientras eso sucedía en la recamara de la pequeña, Booth ya había terminado de hacer el almuerzo, un par de tostadas, café y zumo de naranja, un huevo con tocino para él y cereal con fruta para ella.

Booth coloco un pequeño florero en medio del comedor con un narciso en él, cuando estuvo todo listo escucho que las dos mujeres de su vida acercarse, se dirigió a ellas y les dio la bienvenida a cada una con un beso en la frente.

Terminaron de desayunar sin ningún preámbulo.

Booth tomo la pañalera, la silla portátil y las llaves de la camioneta, mientras tanto Brennan cambiaba a Christine para evitar accidentes en el camino.

Manejaron por 20 minutos, cuando ambos visualizaron la casa de la familia Montenegro-Hodgins; Brennan miro por el retrovisor a su pequeña que agitaba con mucha energía una jirafa con moño rosa y succionaba con ímpetu su chupón del mismo color que su vestido, la madre de la niña de 4 semanas de edad sonrió con aquella escena, que ni siquiera noto cuando su pareja estacionó el vehículo e intercambiaba su vista a aquellas dos mujeres. Booth coloco su brazo en el hombro de Brennan y le beso la mejilla, ella volteó recibiendo el siguiente beso en los labios, la pequeña Christine solo veía a sus padres y los miraba, seguido de una risa digna de una bebe.

Ambos reaccionaron y bajaron del auto, Booth rodeo la camioneta mientras Brennan liberaba a Christine de la silla para tomarla en brazos, él sostenía la puerta y tomo la pañalera y espero hasta que su pareja salió con su hija en brazos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, tocaron el timbre y en menos de un segundo, una mujer con un singular vestido rosa pastel parecía del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Hola cielo, hola Booth, hola hermosa!- saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Hola Ángela!- contesto la mejor amiga de ella,

-¡Que tal Ángela, te ves hermosa hoy!- contestó el único hombre presente.

-Favor que me haces tigre, pero pasen por favor, déjame cargar a mi sobrina preferida- dijo la dueña de la casa.

-Ángela como puede ser tu consentida sino tienes más sobrinos, con los que compares tu afecto, cosa que no se puede medir realmente- dijo la mujer de ciencia.

-¿Cómo puedes lidiar con eso noche y día?-le pregunto a Booth con la pequeña ya en sus brazos dirigiéndose al jardín de la casa.

-Creo que siete años es una buena razón, ¿no crees?- diciendo esto último con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja si ya lo creo- contestó – y esta por demás decir que estas muy contento con eso, ¿o no?-

-Pero claro que si- contesto con una risa y tomando a Brennan por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla, acción que ella no reclamo y termino con una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Ah no saben cuantas veces soñé con que viera eso, además de las otras cosas, verdad- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa

-¡Ángela!- dijo Brennan con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Bien ya entendí mejor pasemos al jardín, Michael y Jack están esperando afuera- dándole un guiño a su amiga.

-Si, si, vamos al jardín mejor- contestó Booth con una rapidez que provoco una risa en Ángela.

-Tenías razón cariño, Booth es un puritano de primera-dijo con un ataque de risa.

-Creo que ese fue otro error que cometí Ángela, Booth no es para nada puritano- termnino la antropóloga tomado a Christine de los brazos de su amiga, dejando a esta muy confundida.

-Oh me tienes que contar eso Bren- dirigiéndose por donde su amiga había salido.

-Ángela no te dire nada sobre mi vida sexual con Booth- le contesto en forma de susurro viendo a Booth con Hodgins y Michael.

-Y ¿por qué no cariño?, no creo que Booth haga cosas sobre humanas-dijo en tono seguro y mirando a Hodgins.

-En ese caso tengo que decirte que no, Booth no hace cosas sobre humanas, pero cuando se trata de eso las hace como todo un dios griego- guiñándole y caminando hacia los demás hombres.

-¡Oh por dios!, en ese caso me tienes que contarme ahora- dijo con emoción y caminando hacia ella.

-Por el momento, no- dijo cuando ya estaba a un metro de los chicos.

-Por el momento Brennan- recalcó la anfitriona con una sonrisa pícara, causando una duda en ambos hombres.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jajaja y ni se imaginan se pone mucho mejor más adelante….

Por favor comenten y díganme si le doy un final rápido o subo toda la historia como mi musa me dijo.

¡Saludos desde Irapuato, Guanajuato, México!


	3. Algo más

He vuelto a molestar de nuevo con el nuevo capitulo de la historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que me piden continuar la historia y por sus reviews….

Mi musa (Moni) y yo dedicamos el siguiente capitulo a Arianna, Lorena, Natalia, Susan, Susana, Liliibeth, Annie, Constanza, Marilyn, Katy, Yoselin, Jessica, Clara, Guadalupe, Danya, Day, Malena, Arleth, Gianella, Monse, Mar, Kattya, Saray, Danny, Katherine, Kris, Karo, Liz… y todas las demás chicas de los grupos en Facebook: ~Bones Family~, BONES y Bones Lovers Forever…. Además de Lore y Anna de el blog "Fiel Hasta Los Huesos"….

Mi alcancía de conejito no tiene ni un centavo por eso no soy dueña de Bones sino Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Sabes de qué están hablando?- le dijo Booth a Hodgins.

-No, son mujeres hombre, mejor ni preguntes o sales mas regañado que por tu madre-.

-Jajaja tienes razón amigo- contesto con una carcajada.

-¿Con que más regañado que por tu madre eh Jack?- dijo Ángela con una mirada asesina.

-No entiendo que tiene eso de malo- dijo Brennan intercambiando una mirada entre los presentes.

-Jajaja Booth que suerte tienes- dijo Hodgins colocando una mano en el hombro.

-Eso creo- atrayendo a Brennan para besarla en la mejilla –pero cuando lo comprensa me matara-.

-Matarte ¿por qué?- diciéndole a Booth a la vez de Ángela.

-Cariño luego te digo eso y lo otro que te tenemos pendiente- guiñándole –porque ni creas que te salvaste-.

-¡Ángela!- con un leve sonrojo –ya te dije que no hablaré de eso-.

-Oh vamos cariño, yo te cuento ¿por qué tu no me vas a decir?-.

-Tu me dices a mi yo no te lo pido, así que no estoy obligada a contarte sobre mis…..-

-Sabes aunque lo que dices es cierto, are que me lo digas tarde que temprano, aunque hare todo lo posible porque sea esta noche- termino con una risa y un guiño.

-Ángela ni pienses que….-.

-Mejor ya comemos, no queremos un caso en este momento- dijo Hodgins con una risa dirigida a Booth.

-Si Jack tiene razón luego nos arreglamos- mirando a Brennan –en fin que quieren comer los reyes de nuestras desveladas- sonriéndole a Michael y Christine.

-Creo que la leche materna es la mejor opción, contiene nutrimentos que en ningún alimento se encuentran, además de que Christine no puede comer nada más que eso- finalizó la antropóloga.

-Ya… bueno en ese caso, ¿quieres un poco de cereal mi amor?- dijo Ángela.

-Si claro que quiero- contestó Hodgins con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no le hablaba a Michael?- preguntó Brennan a Booth y este sonrió.

Pasaron las horas, siempre sucedía así ambas parejas hablando de sus viajes, aventuras, alegrías y por supuesto de sus hijos. Durante la plática ambos pequeños quedaron profundamente dormidos, siendo llevados por ambas madres a la habitación del niño.

-Tú puedes dejar a Christine en la cuna, yo dejaré a Michael en la silla colgante-.

-No Ángela yo dejare a Christine en la silla tu acuesta a Michael en la cuna- replicó Brennan dirigiéndose a la silla.

-Cariño- deteniéndola –Michael duerme mucho mejor en la silla que en la cuna, así que no te preocupes- acostando en la silla y como le dijo a su amiga el pequeño quedo inmediatamente acomodado, durmiendo como todo un bebé. Mientras Brennan acomodaba a su hija en la cuna, la cual de igual manera que su primo quedo muy cómoda en ese sitio, porque solo había dos sitios donde Christine quedaba dormida profundamente su cuna y la de su tía Ángela.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos para que descansen-.

-Tienes razón-.

Ambas salieron por la puerta dejando a ambos pequeños con una luz tenue. Sonrieron ante tal escena y se dirigieron a la habitación de la dueña de la casa por sugerencia de esta.

-Dime ¿que me quieres mostrar?- volteó para preguntarle a su amiga, cuando vio que esta cerraba la puerta con cerrojo - ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué cierras la puerta con cerrojo?-.

-Porque tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente cariño- dijo muy seriamente – y no te salvaras esta vez- concluyendo.

…..

-Bueno al parecer se encerraron en nuestro cuarto, así que te preguntare mejora ahora- dijo Hodgins con una cerveza en la mano para Booth.

-Preguntarme ¿qué?- recibiendo la cerveza dudoso.

-¿Cuándo piensas preguntarle? – contestó muy seriamente – o mejor ¿quieres preguntárselo?-.

-¡Claro que si! y lo sabes- diciéndolo muy serio.

-Entonces ¿que estas esperando?, que venga alguien más a hacerlo por ti- le dijo muy convencido.

-Sabes que si se lo digo ahora huirá y esta vez con alguien más- con un deje de tristeza.

-Lo se pero debes hacerlo en algún momento hermano, mira sé que no somos los grandes amigos pero te aprecio y por eso te lo digo-.

-Lo se y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero tienes razón tengo que preguntárselo- dijo muy decidido.

-Bien por el bien de tu relación con Brennan, de tus hijos, de tu trabajo debes preguntarlo Booth-.

-Perfecto no entendí algo de lo que dijiste pero tienes razón-.

-Como siempre hermano, pero que parte no entendiste te lo puedo decir con el abecedario- bromeando.

-No te pases- cambiando de una sonrisa a una línea recta en sus labios.

-Vale- respondió nervioso – y dime….- aclarando su garganta – ¿qué dudas tienes?-.

-Bien, ¿cuándo se lo digo?- recorriéndose a la punta del sofá.

-En el baile hermano, en el baile… -.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh dios ¿que y a quien le debe preguntar Booth? Y Brennan le contará a Ángela…..

En el siguiente capitulo se hace por fin la platica y algo más…..


	4. Sin arrepentimientos

El final de temporada me tiene como loca y para remediar eso escribo algo lindo o al menos eso creo…. Ok aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que me hace llorar cuando veo los siguientes capítulos… Este cap es solamente toda la plática entre Ángela y Brennan…

Mi sueldo no me alcanza para comprar Bones…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ahora cuéntamelo todo cariño –dijo Ángela –todo y con lujo de detalles-.

-Ange…-.

-No, no, no, no, nada de eso dímelo o te obligaré y lo sabes- contestó con una mirada acusadora.

-Bien… ¿por donde quieres que empiece?- dijo cediendo.

-Ya que estas tan accesible- sentándose frente a ella -¿cuándo fue la última vez?-.

-Ahh… - suspiró – Hace un mes, para ser más exactos antes de que Christine naciera… ese día en la mañana y fue la última ves…-.

-Por tu tono estas….- fingió pensar y luego dijo con una sonrisa – desesperada, jajaja-.

-¡Claro que lo estoy Ange! Es decir, 7 años esperando a estar en la cama con Booth y ahora estoy como loca y ¡solamente ha pasado un mes!- gritando y alzando las manos-.

-Jajaja ¡Temperance Brennan desesperada por un acostarse con un solo hombre!- riendo y aplaudiendo.

-¡Ángela! ¡Se supone que me deberías de ayudar!- le contestó exasperada.

-¡Vale lo lamento cielo!, no lo hice con esa intención- se disculpó.

-Y estas equivoca- dijo con una sonrisa –no estoy en la cama con Booth porque no es el único sitio donde hacemos el amor-.

-¡Oh por dios!, cuéntame ¿dónde lo hacen?- contestó muy ansiosa y acercándose más a su amiga.

-Bueno…-ofreció otra sonrisa –creo que tu pregunta esta mal estructura, sería más rápido decirte donde no lo hemos hecho- concluyó con una risa.

-¡Oh por dios! Entonces dime, ¿dónde no lo han hecho?- repitió su amiga con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hasta hace un mes… en todos lados- le contestó una sonrisa enorme- no hemos dejado ningún lugar sin probar-.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! Dios mío cielo, ya me pusiste a imaginar- le dijo mirándola y Brennan solo sonreía ante los recuerdos –bien mi siguiente pregunta… ¿Cuántos orgasmos te produce por vez?-.

-¡Ángela! ¡No te diré eso!- respondió enojada.

-¿Por qué no cielo solo di una cantidad no veo q pueda hacer mucho más de lo que…?- iba a continuar cuando Brennan la interrumpió.

-Tres normalmente pero lo mayor es cinco- terminó con una mirada de triunfo.

-¿Cuántos? Cinco máximos, oh por dios Brennan Hodgins no pasa del tercero- dijo con desilusión.

-Te dije que Booth es todo un dios griego Ange, no se porque te asombras- manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Ya sé que me habías dicho cariño, pero guao, esto rompe mis límites- contestando con asombro.

-Jajaja y los míos Ange, ¡también los míos!- terminó guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh por dios, bien, bien…- hizo una pausa- ahora… ¿cuántas veces al día lo hacían normalmente?- preguntó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bueno… ah… -sonrió aun más- eso depende del día y si teníamos un caso pero… normalmente en la mañana una vez antes del trabajo hasta la noche al menos 6 o 7 veces sino estamos cansados- respondió como si estuviera hablando de un caso.

-Y repito ¡Oh por dios! ¡Hasta 8 veces en un día y con caso! ¡Oh dios mio cariño! ¿Cómo podías con la barriga?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno… -sonrió- yo me la pasaba revisando en internet posiciones cómodas y satisfactorias para ambos que no afectaran al feto y se las decía a Booth- hizo una pausa y entre esta Ángela tenia la boca abierta- debo recalcar que jamás hemos repetido ninguna- concluyó con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Oh mio dios! ¡Madre santísima! ¡Por dios! ¡Brennan nunca pensé que me sorprenderías con eso! Es decir, sabía que Booth y tu poseían una gran tensión sexual pero de mis expectativas a esto-.

-Jajaja ¿tu crees que yo no? y fue magnifico descubrir todo esto- tomando un vaso de agua que Ángela tenía en su cómoda.

-Bien… ufff…- bufó y tomo agua, pues e le había secado la garganta ante tales respuestas- mi siguiente pregunta…-.

-¿Quieres continuar?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh claro que si! tu crees que luego de tremendas noticias voy a dejarlas así no cariño…-.

-Claro… ¿cuál es la siguiente?- respondió tomando un poco de agua.

-Bien dime solo una- aclaró- solo una vez como fue, pero con todo y detalles- le dijo con una sonrisa y esperanza.

-¿Desde el inicio de la relación o como llegamos hasta ese momento?- preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Desde el inicio de todo cariño por favor!- suplicó.

-Bien pues un día estábamos en la recamara, yo tenía ya 7 meses. Platicábamos y salió un tema haciendo que nos comenzáramos a besar muy lento al principio y luego… como habíamos tenido ese caso ambos nos dormimos- terminó la historia.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Cielo tienes en tu casa al mejor hombre! ¡Por dios jamás me paso por la mente que Booth haría esas cosas!- dijo con mucho asombro.

-Jaja ni yo siempre me sorprende, bueno sorprendía –dijo con un deje de tristeza-.

-¡Oh cariño! solo faltan dos semanas más, yo me sentí igual cuando con Hodgins pero ya es diferente, tranquila pasará rápido el tiempo- contestó tomándole el brazo.

-¡Si tienes razón! Es que bueno, con una rutina como la que tenía y ahora nada…- con tristeza dijo- me siento rara, quiero hacer de nuevo el amor con Booth- continuo con lágrimas en los ojos –lo que más temo es que, él se valla con alguna otra para darle lo que yo no puedo ahora y me duele saber que hay una gran posibilidad que así sea- llorando ya esta vez.

-¡Oh cariño no digas eso! Mira podemos decir eso de otro hombre pero no de nuestros chicos y menos de Booth- la abrazó- no llores cariño, Booth te ama más de que piensas, él daría su vida por ti y ya lo ha demostrado muchas veces- Brennan sonrió ante tal comentario ya que Ángela decía más que la verdad sobre ese tema- así que cariño jamás dudes del amor que tiene, y sobre lo otro él y tu pudieron resistir 7 años así que dos semanas pasarán rápido- Brennan sonrío su amiga tenía mucha razón como siempre en esos temas.

– Y no lo puedes negar; porque parece que fue ayer cuando conociste a ese sexi agente en la conferencia de la Universidad Americana que te conquisto con esos ojos marrones y una sonrisa que lograba un pequeño cambio en tu equilibrio- Brennan soltó una carcajada ante lo que acaba de decir su amiga -y que quede registro que estoy citando tu palabras ¿eh?...- terminó con un guiño.

-Jajaja lo se y no me arrepiento de eso ni de nada ahora…- contestó con seguridad.

-¿Qué es nada cariño?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si Ángela, que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. De haber aceptado trabajar con Booth, aunque ese tiempo no lo soportaba- Ángela solo respondió con una carcajada- de haber confiado en él; de haber contado con él cuando supe lo de mi madre; de convertirse en mi amigo aunque yo no me diera cuenta; de estar conmigo en la buenas y las malas; de que él sepa mi planeta, flor y animal favorito; de que él recibiera una bala por mi; de que me acompañara a los viajes; de desayunar, comer y cenar con él; de compartir momentos hermosos con él; de que logre que él me contara de su pasado; de que logre que nunca se fuera sin mí; de haberme dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él; de haberle contado esa historia durante el coma; de haber rechazo la oportunidad de estar juntos después de contarle a Sweets nuestro primer caso- Ángela solo la miro con cara de duda –si Ange pero déjame terminar- ella asintió- no me arrepiento de haber aceptado ese viaje a Maluku; no me arrepiento de estar en ese sitio porque allí puede ver claramente que estaba enamora de Booth y quería estar con él; de regresar y descubrir que él había encontrado a alguien más; de sufrir cada vez que los veía besarse o ya no salía conmigo por irse con ella; de que pasara todo eso para estar con él la noche en que Vicent murió y por fin ser fuerte, ser fuerte para él y yo así poder estar con él sin ningún resentimiento y entregarme por completo como él se lo merecía; de no importarme nada más esa noche solo estar con él y saber que esta vivo conmigo; de enterarme cuatro semanas después que estaba embaraza de él…- las lagrimas ya era dueñas de sus ojos –de decirle y corresponderme con una sonrisa y un beso; de estar durmiendo todas las noches a su lado, hablándole a mi barriga, llevándome el desayuno a la cama, haciéndome el amor cada vez que él o yo queríamos….. No me arrepiento de nada Ange porque sé que tal vez no tendría ni la mitad de lo que tengo ahora...-.

-Tienes mucha razón cariño- la interrumpió su amiga con lágrimas también.

-Y Ángela estoy muy feliz ¿sabes?, estoy feliz con mi vida ahora… es decir, tengo un hombre que me ama sobre todas las cosas, como tu dices– ella solo sonrió –tengo una hija con él que la amo desde que me entere que ella vendría y sabes ¿qué más Ange? –ella negó –ya no tengo miedo de decir al mundo entero que amo a mi familia, que amo a Christine, que amo a Parker y que amo al padre de estos… Ángela amo con mi vida a Seeley Joseph Booth-.

-¡Oh por dios cariño! jamás en mi vida pensé que te escucharía decir eso jajaja- dijo con risa y lágrimas.

-Creo que es por las hormonas del post parto- dijo riendo.

-Jajaja si te entiendo amiga, te entiendo- correspondiendo el gesto.

-Y cambiando un poco el tema…- dijo muy seria a lo que Brennan reaccionó viendo la mirada de su amiga -¿quieres que te haga la pregunta?- mordiendo se el labio.

-No lo se Ange…-.

-Mmmmm entiendo… bueno no es obligatorio sabes solo es una…..- no pudo terminar por que…

-Pero tal vez la respuesta a esa pregunta sea positiva esta vez Ange- dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿En serio?- le dijo emocionada.

-Si Ángela, esta vez la respuesta que me asusta gritar al viento, ya no lo será más-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Guao, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?...

¿Qué pregunta creen que se refiera Brennan?...

El final de temporada ya es mañana, y aún no estoy lista para él… sin temor a equivocarme creo que nadie…

Hasta el pronto…


	5. Disculpa

DISCULPA….

LO SIENTO, TUVE UNA ETAPA DE CERO INTERNET Y MI AUTOESTIMA FUE POR LOS SUELOS, PERO EN FIN SOLO QUIERO DISCULPARME ESTE VIRNES ACTUALIZARE LAS DOS HISTORIAS: "PRIMERA CITA" Y "SUEÑO".

Y HAY UNA SOPRESA PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME DAN UN REVIEW, UNA HISTORIA PERO ESA LA PUBLICARE EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLE… EN FIN SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES COMO UN RECUENTRO EN ENTRE B&B O LA CELEBRACIÓN DE SU COMPROMISO… USTEDES DIGANME CUAL PUBLICAR PRIMERO Y CUAL PUBLICAR EL DÍA DE MI CUMPLE…

SALUDOS DESDE LA CAPITAL DE LA FRESA…

MAR…


	6. Disculpas

Lamento tanto el retraso pero pronto me verán por aquí… esta es una semana muy especial para mí así que actualizaré todas mis historias y publicaré dos nuevas así que espero y les gusten…

Nos vemos muy pronto

ChrisBooth26637


End file.
